With this hand
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Victoria is pregnant but Victor is still in love with Emily and dies. Victoria and the baby die and Victoria falls in love with Bojangles.


I do not own Corpse Bride.

(Victor Vandortt walked down the street to his house. His wife, Victoria, was waiting at home. He arrived at the door and his wife ran to greet him.)

Victoria- Oh, Victor! Welcome home!

Victor- Hello, Victoria. How are you today?

Victoria- I'm very happy.

Victor- Why are you happy, Victoria?

Victoria- We are having a baby!

(Victor was shocked.)

Victoria-(worried) Isn't it wonderful? Victor?

Victor- Um... Uh, yeah. It's great.

(Victor was averting eye-contact with Victoria.)

Victoria- Don't you love me anymore, Victor?

Victor- It's just that----

Victoria- You're still in love with Emily, aren't you, Victor?

Victor- Um... I'm very sorry, Victoria. It's just----

Victoria- I hate you Victor!

(Victoria ran to her room, crying.)

(Victor ran after her.)

Victor- Wait, Vicky!

Victoria-(crying) No! I'll raise the baby on my own!

(She closed the door and Victor fell down the stairs. Victor died from head trauma. Victoria was happy because at least he would be with the woman he really loved.)

(Victor awoke and felt very awful.)

Mrs. Plum- New arrival!

Victor- Mrs. Plum? Am I dead?

Headwaiter- Yes, you are dead? Are you stupid? You've been here once already.

(The door opened and light flooded the room.)

(Everyone turned in the direction of the door.)

(Emily walked into the pub. She was more beautiful than anything Victor had ever seen.)

Victor- Emily, it's you.

(Emily ran to hug Victor.)

Emily- Victor... You're here. I'm so sorry.

Victor- Don't be sorry. Emily, I love you.

Emily- Not Victoria?

Victor- Not Victoria. I love you.

Emily- I love you, too, Victor.

"They all lived happily ever after."

Unfortunately, Emily and Victor did _not_ live happily ever after. They did not _live_ at all. They were, however, happy.

Emily- Victor! Where is my veil, Victor?

Victor- It's in the bedroom. Where is my tie?

Emily- It's in the living room.

Victor- Thank you, Emily!

Emily- Hurry up Victor! We're going to be late for the banquet!

Victor- I'm coming, Emily!

(Emily opened the door and there was a letter on the porch. It was addressed to Victor.)

Emily- There is a letter for you, Victor!

(Victor went to the porch and read the note. The note said the following.)

Dear Victor,

I'm sorry to tell you that I have died. Please meet me at the banquet hall tonight.

Love Always,

Victoria

(Victor was shocked. Victoria was dead. How could it be?)

Emily- Are you okay?

Victor- Victoria is dead.

Emily- Oh no.

(Emily was worried that Victor would fall back in love with Victoria.)

Victor- Um... I won't fall back in love with Victoria. I swear.

(Emily smiled.)

(They walked to the banquet hall.)

(Victoria was standing there. She looked very pretty.)

(Victor and Emily walked over to her.)

Victor- Hello, Victoria.

Victoria- Hello, Victor, Emily.

Victor- Where is the baby?

Victoria- They were 3 when they died. I died with them and my parents.

Victor- Oh, that's terrible, really.

Victoria- Lillian, Rebecca! Come here!

Victor- Twins?

Victoria- Yes, twins.

(Bojangles walked up to sa 'hi.')

Bojangles- Hey Victor, Emily. Who's your delicious friend?

Victoria- I'm Victoria. Victor's ex-wife.

Bojangles- Lovley to meet you.

Victoria- Lovely to meet you.

(Bojangles and Victoria fell in love.)

(6 months later)

Everyone- A wedding! A wedding! We're going to have a wedding!

(Victor and Emily had a double wedding with Victoria and Bojangles.)

Victor- With this hand, I will lift you sorrows. Your glass will never empty, for I will be your wine.

Emily- With this candle, I will light your way. Your glass will never empty, for I will be your wine.

Bojangles- With this hand, I will lift you sorrows. Your glass will never empty, for I will be your wine.

Victoria- With this candle, I will light your way. Your glass will never empty, for I will be your wine.

Victor- I love you, Emily.

Emily- I love you, too.

(Emily and Victor kissed.)

Victoria- I love you, Bojangles.

Bojangles- I love you, too.

(Victoria and Bojangles kissed.

Elder- I now pronounce you man and wife. And man and wife.

The End

Or is it?

Oo


End file.
